Howland Quinn/Season 1
This page is a transcript of all scenes involving Howland Quinn in season 1. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to User:DAKINGINDANORF. Lord Snow Scene 1 Winterfell, Ashter is sitting drinking wine in one of the taverns. ASHTER: I'll take some more. MAN: At once, my Lord. Quinn sits next to him. HOWLAND: Drinking your sorrows yet again, my Lord? ASHTER: Howland? The fuck are you doing here? HOWLAND: Is that how you greet all your friends? ASHTER: chuckles Friend. Right. HOWLAND: I hear your mother and father left the castle. Now it's just you and Robb ruling right? ASHTER: You know better than that. HOWLAND: Surely your elder brother heeds your advice from time to time. ASHTER: It's been quiet. Robb's too proud to ask for help, anyways. man brings wine and then ASHTER drinks it quickly. ASHTER: What are you doing here? Thought you and your whole family left. HOWLAND: After the feast? We did. I decided to stay a while. ASHTER: And Joanna? HOWLAND: She's to be married soon. You haven't heard? ASHTER: No, I heard. HOWLAND: Yeah. He's quite charming. If I had tits, I'd let him fondle 'em. I hear that's Joanna's favorite thing about him. slams the mug on the table and turns to glare at him. HOWLAND: smirks Sorry. ASHTER: What do you want, Howland? HOWLAND: Just paying my respects. Sorry to hear about your brother. ASHTER: Foolish boy shouldn't have been climbing around. HOWLAND: Why'd your mother leave then? ASHTER: She's paranoid. She's convinced the Lannisters threw him from the top of the tower. HOWLAND: Why would she think that? ASHTER: drinks more wine and then just shakes his head None of your business. HOWLAND: Oh, come on, Ashter. Look, I didn't come here to make you mad. I just-- ASHTER: Stop talking about your sister. Okay? HOWLAND: Alright. Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. sees THEON talking with a pretty girl and he blanks out on whatever HOWLAND is saying. The man fills ASHTER's mug up with wine and then he gets off his seat and walks over, almost falling over. He sits down with THEON, who immediately tenses up. He pats THEON on the shoulders and HOWLAND sits with them as well. HOWLAND: Hello, love. Greyjoy. ASHTER: Theon! speech slurred Having a little meet and greet? I wasn't invited? looks to the woman You're a pretty girl. Tell me, why are you talking with him? WOMAN: Just making conversation... My Lord. ASHTER: Making conversation with Theon Greyjoy? Really? What's interesting about him? Other than being a ward to me and my family? Hey, you know, speaking of, Theon... you mind getting some more wine for me and the beautiful lady? THEON: I don't have to-- ASHTER: pulls out his knife and stabs it through the table. Several people are shocked but doesn't do anything. Get me and the lady some fucking wine, or else this goes through your balls. seems shocked and slightly amused. THEON: gets up and walks off. ASHTER: Sorry, beautiful. Me and the lad don't exactly have the best history. He's a Greyjoy, after all. Scum of the realm. Although, I'm sure his family is worse. I don't trust a Greyjoy and I never will. So, I'll ask you again, why were you talking to him? WOMAN: My Lord, he approached me-- I--I.. ASHTER: Why are you scared of me? I'm not going to hurt you. No. Greyjoy's not worthy of a woman like you. I'm worthy. rests his hand on hers. WOMAN: Y-Yes, my Lord. ASHTER: Don't be scared, love. I-- returns with three glasses of wine. There we go. chugs his wine, then drinks the glass meant for THEON and then he gives the glass to the woman. ASHTER: Go on. You like wine, don't you? drinks the wine. ASHTER: What's your name, love? ALYSANE: Alysane, my Lord. ASHTER: Beautiful name. takes the knife out of the table and puts it away I don't want to see you talking to this beautiful woman again, you understand? doesn't answer and then ASHTER slaps him. ASHTER: Do you understand? THEON: reluctantly Yes. ASHTER: Then we're good. reaches his hand out Let's get out of here, shall we? glances to THEON. ASHTER: Don't look at him. ALYSANE: Yes, my Lord. he's making love to her in his chambers.